the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Poison and Water
: "Scorpion and Hydro-Man are inside I have to get going be careful when entering so you don't electrocute yourself P.S you're welcome from your friendly neig-FORGET IT!" : ―Peter Parker Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Harry Osborn Stories Category:Hydro-Man Stories Category:Scorpion stories Category:Nick Fury Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Spider-Man: Poison and Water is another significant story to the Spider-Man stories, not only is it the debut of another great Spider-Man foe named Hydro-Man, it's also his graduation from highschool (Midtown School of Science and Technology), all taking place June Twenty Seventh, 2015 in his hometown of New York. The story includes Scorpion's comeback also. Background Characters Hydro-Man Morris Bench, or the infamous Hydro-Man, is a former dock worker, when Spider-Man fought Tombstone, he was caught in the crossfire and crashed into some crates that held very dangerous tech, they malfunctioned giving him powers. However rather then seeking revenge he waits, he currently works as a Cruise Ship employee. Spider-Man They call him spectacular, amazing, and sometimes a criminal and or menace to society, he is however a teenage boy named Peter Parker, a senior at Midtown High and the top of all of his classes (except PE), but when he was bitten by a radioactive spider, it changed him, and now he fights crime while also attending his classes when he can. Scorpion MacDonald "Mac" Gargan was a private investigator and reporter for the Daily Bugle, he, with the help of his boss J. Jonah Jameson, decided to stop Spider-Man for good by giving him prototype armor and abilities, however this was illegal as the maker was Tinkerer, Jameson was blackmailed out of the picture and Mac was given a high paying job to work for Vulture, until he fought Spider-Man when his armor malfunctioned and stuck to him. Previously.. Leaving S.H.I.E.L.D : "Maybe it’s time for a friendly neighbourhood jobless Spider-Man then.." : ―Peter Parker to Nick Fury Peter Parker quit working for S.H.I.E.L.D after the events of Chase of Reptil, he foundout S.H.I.E.L.D kept a blood database of their agents without most knowledge, this included Reptil and Spider-Man's, upset, he stormed out and Fury fired him. Poison and Water Arriving in New York The story begins with Peter Parker on the boat from Queens to Manhattan, while alone, he makes it clear that this story is about speed, as he's late for his graduation. He then leaps off the boat onto the docks before anyone sees and rushes off into a nearby alleyway to change into costume as swinging will be the best way to get around town. Scorpion's Bank Robbery Meanwhile, Scorpion is holding a bank up in his high-tech armor, it goes smoothly with no alarms hit until Spider-Man swings by seeing this, he enters to quickly stop the robbery but it doesn't go that way. Hydro-Man's Debut While fighting Scorpion, water begins to fill the room then it forms a man, Hydro-Man. Spider-Man and Scorpion are confused at first but then a battle begins between the three, Hydro-Man having the upperhand. Spider-Man is thrown out of the building and gives up swinging away, the two villains get angry blaming eachother and begin fighting, Spider-Man (who made it to Times Square from Harlem) realizes that if he let them go he wouldn't feel right about it and swings back quickly. The battle continues inside the bank which is empty now that the hostages ran off, Spider-Man breaks part of Scorpion's costume which begins shooting off sparks while Hydro-Man fills the room, Hydro-Man is then weakened as the main way to break down water is to run an electric current through it, Spider-Man then knocks out Morris using a chair and swings off to his graduation. Last Hoorah (Graduation) Peter arrives late and nearly enters with his mask on but doesn't, he quickly goes on stage as his name is called and receives his certificate and kisses Gwen who is the top student (since Peter was so late she took over). Afterwards he talks with his Aunt May Parker and turns down a photo with his girlfriend Gwen and her family as he still feels shame for what happened to her father, he then talks to Harry Osborn who he hasn't talked to in a while. They talk about how far they've come from boys in Queens and other things, the roleplay ends with Harry telling Peter that he's working with the police and plans to end vigilantism. Aftermath Category:Nil (Not Canon)